


Cricket Song

by KJWatts



Series: Writetober 2020 [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJWatts/pseuds/KJWatts
Summary: Friends meet in the symphony of nature in defeat and not victory at the same time.
Series: Writetober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953337
Collections: writetober2020





	Cricket Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Writetober 2020 flash fic in my Visions of Revelation Universe.

Robert waited in the warm evening and sighed as the chorus of chirps filled the air around him. He didn’t have to turn around because he knew the feel of his old friend’s annoyance like a wave of power off the older man. “You were right.”

“Not a victory, Bob.”


End file.
